25 Days Of Christmas
by NightRaven3pointoh
Summary: A new girl comes to the DWMA! What's her history? And why is Asura hunting her? I suck at summaries! Please read and review! KidXOC (Under revision... i know thats scary right?)
1. Day 1

Hello and welcome back my lovely faces. I am going to start to revise this story. It needs a little more 'umph'. So Hopefully I will finish it and it will be good. Peace out.

~NightRaven3pointoh

** Looking up at the DWMA, I silently slipped in, masking my wavelength. Lord Death had called on me 6 days ago, awaking me from my slumber. Asura was released. **

**I walked through the hallways. In front of me were three people, one girl on the taller side, a guy dressed in all black squirming on the floor, and another girl crouched next to him wearing the same out fit as the first girl. The tall girl noticed me first,**

**"Hey, who are you?" She asked. The other girl looked up at me, "Uhh hey Kid there's an unfamiliar lady here". I stared blankly at them,**

**"Hello, I'm here to see Lord Death" The guy froze and turned around looking at me.**

**"What business do you have with my father?" I looked him up and down, he looked harmless enough, and his wavelength wasn't very powerful.**

**"I am Ashlynn, Vampire Queen. Your father awoke me on business involving Asura," I told him honestly.**

**"Vampire Queen? You look no older then 16!" The taller girl exclaimed.**

**"Do not be deceived by her looks Liz, this girl is almost as old as my father," He told the taller girl, Liz. Then back to me he said, "I am Death The Kid, follow me, I will take you to my father."**

**I followed Death The Kid through a guillotined hallway, until we reached what looked like an open room where a large black figure stood.**

**"Father,' Death The Kid addressed the figure. The figure turned revealing what seemed to be Lord Death.**

**"Ah, Ashlynn! You have finally arrived! It's a pleasure to see you again my dear!" His higher pitched voice happily rang out. I bowed,**

**"And you too Death, your looking well,"**

**"Ashlynn, no need to be formal its old friend reuniting". I looked up at him and smiled,**

**"Yes of course".**

**"Father, why is she here?" Death The Kid intervened.**

**"Oh yes! She's here to help stop Asura. She's also your betrothed," He told us. My eyes widened in shock,**

**"W-what?" I choked out.**

**"Yes I know it's a shock, but you promised me Ashlynn. You may not remember, but you said if I locked up Asura, when it was time, you'd do something for me. This is what I would like from you. I can't think of a better wife for Kid". I gapped at Death. What nonsense is he spewing?**

**"Father, I don't even know this girl!" Kid scolded.**

**"That's what forever is for, there is no date set for the wedding, and of course Asura needs to be defeated. I'm sure you two will get along just fine," Death assured us. I rubbed my temples trying to ease the massive headache I was beginning receive.**

**"Now Kid, look at her, she's tired from her journey, and your fiancée. Take her home and we can talk in the morning," Death told his son. Kid bowed,**

**"Yes Father," And he turned around, walking out.**

**"Good night Ashlynn, I will see you tomorrow," Death told me. I looked at him and nodded,**

**"Yes Lord Death, have a pleasant night," I called back to Death, following his son out.**


	2. 2nd Day

Hello my pretties. It's the second day. Oh btw HAPPY DECEMBER 2ND! Okay since that's done and over with; ON WARDS WITH THE STORY!

~NightRaven3pointoh

**Rubbing my eyes and waking up, I heard yelling in the hall outside of my door, **

"**Patti! How could you! My symmetry!" Kid's voice cried out. I growled and got up, angry for the noise so early in the morning. Walking up to my door I pulled it open, catching both Patti and Kid's attention, **

"**Ooohh Kid, you woke her up," Patti whispered to Kid. I glared at both of them; my deep gray eyes turning dark red from anger and hunger. They straightened nervousness and fear pooling out of them.**

"**Patti," I growled fighting the urge to bite her. "**_**Do not ever**_** mess with Kid symmetry, next time you do you will be punished **_**severely,**_**" I hissed. She was truly scared out of her wits, "**

**Y- Yes ma'm," she stuttered, "M- May I go n- now?" I nodded, and she turned tail and ran, "Liz! The vampire lady scares me!" **

** I took a couple deep breaths to calm down, my irises finally cooling down and returning to their original color. **

"**Ahem," Kid coughed, "So, how was your first night?" He asked attempting in peaceful conversation while he fixed the symmetry Patti had ruined. **

"**It was fine. Why do you ask?" I tilted my head to the side, curious.**

"**I walked passed your room, making my routine rounds to ensure everything was perfectly symmetrical when I heard you talking in your sleep." Kid explained. **

"**Yes everything is fine," I told him, flashes of my dream darting across my mind: **

** Fire,**

** Smoke, **

** Screaming erupting from the crackle of wood,**

** Panic,**

** And terror.**

** "Are you sure there isn't anything you need to tell me?" Kid asked. **

"**Not at this moment," I stated. Kid nodded, seeming to understand, **

"**My Father wishes to see you as soon as possible," He told me. I nodded and turned to go back into my room, preparing to get ready for the day. **

**Putting on a simple black fitted dress that went to about mid thigh, and a pair of black combat boots. Taking a vial of blood out of its container, I drank it. It took the edge off my hunger but I needed to hunt soon.  
>Walking into the living room I looked at the three occupants.<strong>

"**Going to the school now, see you three later," I waited for a head nod from Kid then I left. **

**I walked through the guillotined hallway once again on my way to see Death. When I reached the room I saw Death sitting at a table drinking something with another guy in a stitched up lab coat and a screw in his head. Death noticed me first,**

"**OH! Hello Ashlynn. This is Franken Stein." I nodded in acknowledgement to the gray haired teacher. **

"**Hello Ashlynn, call me Stein or Dr. Stein," He told me standing up. I shook his hand and he gave me a small smile. **

"**Well Ashlynn, you are going to be in Stein's class so I do believe it is time for class. Stein why don't you two go ahead and go?" Death encouraged. **

"**Yes, Shinigami-Sama…" Stein said and bowed. Walking out, leaving me to follow him. **

** We walked to a class marked Class Crescent Moon. **

"**This is my class and yours. Kid should be here shortly," Stein said walking up to the front of the class and getting everyone's attention, "Good Morning everyone. This is Ashlynn, please no questions and treat her well."**

**Just then Kid walked in with Patti and Liz. Stein gave them a death glare,**

"**Late as always Kid." Kid shook his head, **

"**We aren't late class starts at 8," he stated. **

"**No class starts at 7." **

"**Nooooo! 7 isn't symmetrical! Take it back! Say 8! 8 is perfectly symmetrical both horizontally and vertically!" Kid rambled on; I sighed**

** After Kid settled down I sat in between this kid named, 'Soul' and Kid. Next to Soul was Maka. (A/N: The set up is like how Maka and Soul normally sit only Kid was next to him like in the super written test, I just put Ashlynn in between them.) **

** After many classes in the same room we had a break for lunch. There, I met Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, and Ragnarok. "So Ash," Soul started. "Wait, Ash?" I raised an eyebrow. Soul nodded, "Yeah, Ashlynn is too long, so you nickname is Ash," He shrugged in his, 'I'm so cool,' act. "Well, I like it," Tsubaki cut in, "Yes! Black Star approves!" he said. "Yeah Ash, it's nice," Liz smiled. "I- I like it," Chrona stuttered. "It suits you," Maka giggled. More then they know… **


	3. 4th Day

If it were possible to kill a computer website I would… I'm done trying to put pics and stuff to show people the characters! Grr. Okay so I own nothing. Well other then Ash. I own her (No I'm not a pimp lol)

~NightRaven3pointoh

** By the morning, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. I got up late, I could tell because I could hear Liz and Kid arguing. Rubbing my eyes, I got up. Suddenly Kid burst into my room, "What-! Kid What? Why are you bursting into my room," I half growled, half screamed. Kid just looked at me; he looked deep in concentration. Suddenly he smiled, and walked up to me. Suddenly His warm arms were around me. I stiffen at his touch, but eventually relaxed and awkwardly patted his back, "Liz was wrong, you are symmetrical!" He cried happily. "That's what this is about?" I growled. He let go of me, "Of course," he said. "You owe me then," I growled and walked out of my room. I walked to the kitchen and got myself I drink of my new and improved blood. It wasn't as diluted as the other one. It still had cinnamon and red wine, but not as much red whine. I sighed in content as I took a sip. **

I left just before the others decided to get ready so I would make it to school on time. When I got to school Lord Death was waiting on the steps with Chrona and some other chick with a dude. "Hello Ashlynn, this is Zedra and Kokoronosemai," He introduced us. "Hi," I said. Zedra waved while Kokoronosemai said, "'Sup, call me Kokro by the way." I looked at Lord Death, "So why are you introducing us and why is Chrona here?" I asked. "I need you four to go on a mission," He said. My eyes widened in shock, "What? When?" I asked. "Starting tomorrow you guys will go to the Black Top Mountains, there has been suspicious activity up there," Lord Death said. (A/N: They don't exist I made them up.) Zedra spoke up, 'When do we start?" she asked. "Tomorrow I expect you all to report to me before going off," Lord Death said then he faded away. He was a hologram? Wow I didn't even notice. "Hey Ash right?" Chrona asked nervously. "Yes?" I asked, "Where's uh your weapon?" He asked. "Yeah, doesn't everyone at this school have someone like me?" Kokro asked. "The bell is going to ring we should get to class," I said right before the bell rang.

** A mission tomorrow? Crap, I wonder what's going to happen. They don't know that I'm… What I am. Zedra caught up with me, Kokro only a little bit behind her. "Hey sorry Kokro's an idiot some- most of the time," she apologized. I shrugged, " I wasn't offended I just said when the bell was gonna ring," damn this thirst in the back of my throat. Tomorrow is going to be hell. **

** After school I pretty much ran. My throat burned so bad. When I got into the door, I bolted into the kitchen and grabbed my bottle. Taking little sips of it, it wasn't enough. I put it back; suddenly Kid was right next to me. "Ash? You okay?" Kid asked coming closer. I shrunk back. "Kid, please I'm thir-" I sobbed putting my hands in front of my eyes. "Your thirsty?" He asked, I nodded. "And the drink isn't enough?" I shook my head. "Ash... Bite me," Kid said. I shook my head. "Come on Ash, bite me,' Kid pushed, pulling my hands away from my face and cradling them in between his and my chest. "Ash, just bite me," Kid growled. This time I didn't resist. My fangs pierced his smooth neck skin. As gentle as I could I sucked his life source out. Little bits at a time. The burning in the back of my throat gradually went away. I pulled away licking the wound to close it. "Kid?" I asked quietly. "Yes?" He answered; I pulled away even farther, inspecting him. He looked just a tad bit paler but nothing drastic. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah fine," he answered. "Ash?" He asked. "Yeah?" I looked at him. "That was nice," He told me. **

Don, Don, Don! YAY! Ash bit Kid! And it felt nice! To be honest I REALLY didn't know what Kid would say in this situation….. So I winged it. How'd I do? Please review! 


	4. 5th Day

Okay so It's day 5! Yay! Christmas is only 20 days away! Sadly, only 20 more chapters until the end of this story… - Sad Face- ANYWAY! Today is the day! Ash's first mission EVER! What will happen? Will her secret come out? I'll answer those questions! DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING! Well cept Ash she's mine (No im not a pimp)

**I was nervous. The whole way to school my stomach was knotting and unknotting. After yesterday's 'incident' Kid's been keeping an eye on me. His blood totally took away my thirst and that scared me. So I found a travel cup and put blood in it 'Just in case'. But hey, if worse comes to worse I can always throw it at something and run. **

** When I got to school Chrona, with Ragnarok, Zedra and Kokro, as well as Lord Death, though after yesterday I'm pretty sure it's a hologram. "Hello Ashlynn!" Lord Death greeted. I did a little wave. "So now that your all here, you should know that there are supposedly a lot of Kishin around there,' I bristled **


	5. 6th Day

Hey! Sooo FanFiction decided it'd bee cool to ONLY PUT THE TOP PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER ONLINE. How funny… I'm totally bummed out and pissed off, AT THE SAME TIME! So this is the rest of the last chapter… Enjoy!

"**Then why are we going?" I growled, "Why not send staff or something?" I asked. Lord Death looked at me with what I thought would be a thoughtful expression, "Well, because I need to guys to do it, the adults don't want to," He said. I growled, "Okay Lord Death we'll be on our way now," Zedra cut in. "yes good idea, and good luck!" Lord Death called out as we turned and walked away. "I swear..." I growled breaking off. **

** We all walked to the mountains in silence, all of us rapped in our thoughts. I just kept thinking about yesterday, with Kid, and mostly his blood. Why did he offer it to me? Why am I not thirsty now? Is it because I drank his blood? The blood of a reaper? **

** Suddenly I heard a battle cry. Thinking fast I swing my leg up and caught a messed up... THING in the face with my heel. It fell to the ground. "Kokro," Zedra said, and Kokro transformed into a sword. Lifting him up she crashed him down on the thing. It suddenly turned into a red soul. "You want it Ashlynn?" Kokro asked. I shuddered, "Uh no you can have it." **

** Then, we were surrounded. There were like 16 of them. "Crap…" I muttered. "Oh no, I – I don't know how to deal with all these Kishin," Chrona panicked. "Kokro, Ninja star," Zedra ordered, "Right," and Kokro transformed again only this time into a medium sized star. The first Kishin made a move and ran towards us. Zedra got it in the chest with Kokro. Then they attacked. **

** We were screwed. I kept punching and kicking but more were coming out of nowhere. 'Use your power,' a little voice in my head told me. "Zedra! Chrona! Get down and cover your ears!" I screamed at them. They obeyed dropping down and covering their ears. More Kishin came at me, "ENOUGH!" I screamed, I felt the change. I was becoming leaner, prettier, and my hearing and sight enhanced. The Kishin already trembled at my scream. Power vibrated off me, "You," I pointed to one of them, "Die now," I growled. With a terrible whine It sunk to the ground turning into a Kishin soul. "Die! All of you!" I screamed. With on terrible noise I was surrounded with red souls. Letting go of the power I muttered a, "Thank you," before sinking to the ground, and everything went black. **

Okay soo that was YESTERDAY'S chappie. Ima type TODAYS chappie 2 so here we go. Happy December 6th

The first thing I felt was the burning in my throat. Then I smelled the antiseptic. Panicked, I shot up. "Whoa! Ash! It's okay!" Kid yelled. I felt lightheaded, "Diamond?" I asked. Then everything faded.

x

I was only 9 the day the fire happened. My sister, Diamond, was 10. It was late night early morning, 1 o'clock I think it was. Smoke, my parents screaming, Diamond panicking. "COME ON! GIRLS COME ON!" My mom screamed. "Ash, go I'll meet up with you I have to check something," Diamond told me and pushed me towards the exit. I came out coughing, "Ashlynn where's your sister? What happen to your sister?" My mother screamed at me. I knew they both liked Diamond better, because she had all the girlish hobbies and was a successful musician. It still hurt that they didn't even care enough about me to see to that I was okay, so I looked at my mother, with guarded eyes and said, "She went back in." A sudden sting on my cheek caught me off guard, "You stupid girl! How could you just let your sister, your flesh and blood go back to BURN?" My mother slapped me.

** After everything was over, my parents blamed me for everything. I just a little bit after when I was 15 about to be 16 I met someone. He was a little strange, but after my parents found out, they looked me in the house. One night, he snuck into my house and he told me that he loved me. That he would give me unbelievable powers along with immortality. **

** I became a vampire. My parents found both him and me in my room the next morning. Enraged they beat both me and tried to beat on him. He wouldn't allow it. He knocked them both out, cold. **

** I few weeks passed and I learned how to become a vampire. A true vampire. But my happiness didn't last. It never did. My parents found me, and they brought all their friends, their powerful, whack-o, vampire hunting friends. That's when the horror began.**

** I was told to kill my parents. And my parents wanted to kill me, along with my mate. Eventually, my parents attacked. My mate jumped in between them and me. And right in front of my eyes, he killed them. Then he was murdered too. Before the creeps could even touch me, my power rose and I screamed. They all died. **

** For years I had wondered the Earth. Until I found Death. His plan was to defeat all the Kishin. So I worked with him. And fell in love again. Asura was strange but very alluring. His madness never affected me. My power wouldn't allow it. But then he betrayed us. He was going to devour me along with his weapon Vajra, but in the end he was only able to devour Vajra. **

** I helped Death Build his city and his school, I even was a professor before I told him that I needed to leave. Asura kept calling to me. **

** So I went into hiding. I erased most of my own memories and went into a sleep. **

** Only to be woken up by a messenger. Death needed me again. This time he wanted me to marry his son and help defeat Asura. With all my memories suppressed I went back to the academy. Unaware of the history, of MY history. **

** W**

** Gasping I sat up. It was night, and the cold hair hit my sweaty forehead like an icy punch. Getting up I walked to the window. It was snowing. Closing the window I continued to look out it, there in the distance I saw a figure. It was Asura.**

Don Don DONNNNNN! Lol There's booth chappies and Ash's History! Whoo! I almost cried writing this! I post again tomorrow! Peace

~NightRaven3pointoh 


	6. 7th Day

Hello my Christmas pickles. Lol don't ask. It's only December 7th! 18 more chapters and until CHRISTMAS! Soo how do you like the story? I wouldn't know. 'Cause nobody reviews! Thank you to Zedra, A Fury Of Blue, and Yolie. But that's 3 reviews for 6 now 7 chapters! It makes me sad… But I'll still post until Christmas! Soo enjoy!

"Ash?" I opened my eyes I little. Harsh light ripped through my head making me close them again. "Too bright," I groaned hoarsely. "Oh! Sorry! Mila could you shut some of the shades?" Soon it was dimmer. I tried opening my eyes again. This time the light wasn't as harsh on my eyes and head. "Zedra?" I asked. "Yeah?" Zedra turned her lighter brown eyes on me. "What happen?" I asked rubbing my temple and starting to sit up. "You told us to get down and cover our ears, and then when we looked up all the Kishin were gone and you passed out on the ground. So Chrona and I carried you here. Kid started freaking out, and Lord Death told us to bring you here. Yesterday while Kid was with you, you apparently woke up but passed out cold again. I'm not sure ask him, and then today you woke up, obviously," She told me. I stared wide-eyed, mouth open at her. "What?" She asked. "Uhh, nothing never mind. I just need to get to Lord Death I told her starting to get up. " I'm not sure how good of an idea that is, your body is still weak," Mila came from nowhere and told me. I looked at her and smiled putting some of my vampire charm in it and said, "No I'm okay thank you for worrying though." She looked stunned and then nodded and walked away. "Zedra could you help me get to Lord Death?" I asked. "Yes of course."

**Once we go to the special hallway (A/N: I still forgot the name of the thingies in the hallway to go to Lord Death, they start with a g) I thanked Zedra and told her I could handle it from here. I walked in. Once I got to his room I tensely said, "Hey Lord Death." Lord Death turned around, "Oh, Ashlynn! How are you I heard you've taken quiet a beating," he asked. "I'm uh good I guess, thirsty though," I stated. "Yes well, Kid has been frantic, I think he's taken a liking to you," He told me with I voice I assumed was mischievous. I felt my cheeks go a pale pink, "But that's why you called me right? To marry him? So would it not be wrong not to like the one you're going to marry?" I asked. (A/N: Sorry that last sentence is confusing, she basically saying it'd be wrong to not like the one your going to marry.) "Good point," He said. "This is not the only reason I came to see you," I stated. I looked at him. Letting my eyes turn red and let the change take over me, "I remember," I told him. **

** Lord Death looked truly surprised. Probably on seeing the real me again and the fact that I remember. " So your suppression wore off?" Death asked. The real Death, not the stupid voice. I nodded, "Unfortunately it didn't last long after I woke up, I was having dreams with my memory in it. And then all it took was me really using 'the Power' to unlock everything I tried to suppress," I explained. Death nodded, "What did you tell Kid?" He asked. "Nothing, all he knows is what I told him in front of you, but Death, Asura's coming, I feel him," I cried. (A/N: I'm completely breaking off from the anime (Not that I was following it before but…)) Death gave me one of the biggest, weirdest hugs I'd ever gotten. I looked up at him in surprise, I had cried in front of him before and his had never hugged me. "We'll just have to see where this path takes us. Though I do suggest telling Kid everything," Lord Death said back to his usual bubbly self. I let go of the power returning back into my normal dark gray eyed self, "Yeah probably," I sighed. **

** After school I was going to walk home with Liz, Patty and Kid. But I pulled 20 bucks out of a pocket and handed it to Liz, "Here take Patty somewhere," I told her. She raised her eyebrow at me but shrugged and ushered Patty away leaving Kid and I to walk home alone. **

** I stretched my arms above my head, "What do you need to talk about?" Kid asked, making me stop mid- stretch. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you sent both Patty and Liz away so you obviously need to talk," He said. "Why are you questioning me? You scared?" I taunted. "Kid sighed, "No." I laughed a little bit. "Okay well I thought that since we are betrothed that it'd be a good idea to tell you about my past," I stated. Kid looked at me in surprise. I took a breath and plunged into the story, (A/N: Do you want to hear it again? She'll explain it more) **

** "When I was only 9 years old. A fire started and my house was one of the one's that was caught in the fire. My sister Diamond woke me up and my mother was screaming at us to get out of the house. On our way out Diamond said that she had to go check on something. She told me to leave the house, but when I got outside my mother wasn't happy that I came out instead of my sister. She and my father loved my sister more then me. I knew it, and so did she so she always pressed that they put me before her, they didn't like it but did it to please her. You see my sister was one of the youngest piano players of that time. So anyway, my mother got mad at me when I told her Diamond went back into the house. She told me, 'you stupid girl! How could you let your sister, your own flesh and blood BURN?' **

** "A few years later, 4, I think I met a guy. His name was Colin. He was strange, yes, but very alluring. But when my parents found out that I was in a relationship with someone they didn't allow it. They still hung everything over my head. They locked me in my house. One night Colin snuck into my window and told me he loved me and he'd give me unbelievable powers and immortality. The next morning not only had I become a vampire, but my parents found him and me together in my room. They didn't react… well. Colin ended up knocking them out. We escaped.**

** "Within a few weeks Colin taught me everything about being a vampire. Then my parents found me. They wanted me dead. I remember that day like it was yesterday… My parents attacking. Colin ordering me to kill them. Colin intercepting, he k- killed them in front of my eyes and in return they killed him. **

** "A few hundred years passed before I stumbled upon Death, your father, and his Eight Powerful Warriors. There I fell in love, with Asura. Fortunately, Asura turned Kishin before anything happened. But along with swallowing Vajra he wanted to eat me. Death luckily prevented that. So I spent another 800 years with Death, I helped him create Death City and the DWMA, and in the beginning I even was a professor. I taught music, Eibon was a close friend of mine before he disappeared and Asura started calling to me. So I told Lord Death that I couldn't stay. And I left. **

"I found an open cavern in the Ruins, and made myself a coffin. I suppressed my own memories and went into a deep sleep. That is until a few weeks ago, Lord Death sent a messenger to wake me up. Asura was wake. Lord Death wants me to marry you. But Asura's coming, I can feel it down into my very being. My trélla is coming to find me. And this time, it'd either be me being consumed or him destroyed," I finished. (A/N: How was that?;P) Kid looked at me, "So how old are you?" He asked. "16," I replied easily. "No your actual age," He said. "Well," I started carefully, "So much time has past, I'm not even sure anymore I couldn't be any older then 950?" I questioned. "I left before you were born so, yeah about 950 years old, give or take," I shrugged.

** "And you said you knew Eibon?"**

**Whoa I wrote a lot… It just kept FLOWING! Lol Soo.. please review and I'll update tomorrow. **


	7. 8th Day

Hello again! Day 8! Whoooo! It's symmetrical! So thank you A Fury OF Blue for your review! This chappie is for you! (Sorta kind ish) Okay!

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

**Saturday! Finally! I sighed in content as I woke up 3 hours passed what I have been. Today was a nice sunny day. After yesterday, I needed a break… "Kid!" I heard Liz call out. Suddenly my door was burst open. Liz was staring at me, "Is Kid in here?" She asked. "No, why would he be in here?" I asked. Liz suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Uh, you know to… spend… the night?" She finally got out. I felt my cheeks burn, "What! NO!" I yelled. "What's going on?" Kid asked appearing from behind Liz. "Nothing!" I yelled blushing even more, throwing a pillow at him I got hit square in the face, "Get out so I can dress!" I yelled at him. **

** After that morning's drama we all settled down. That is until Patty came in dressed and perky. "Liz! Let's go shopping!" She yelled. "Huh? Why?" Liz asked. "Because!" Patty giggled. Eventually, Liz agreed to go with Patty. Leaving me alone with Kid, again. I sighed, " I wonder why Patty wants to go shopping all of a sudden?" I wondered out loud. "So what would you like to do today?" Kid asked. Good question, "Uhh, oh! Lets watch some movies!" I suggested. "This early?" he asked. "Well what is it you want to do?" I asked. "My father is holding a dance, a _formal_ dance. And you need a dress," He stated. "Wait are you saying that you want to go_ dress shopping_?" I asked. "Well we have to get a perfectly symmetrical dress for you," He rambled on. I laughed, truly laughed. "Okay, but don't get depressed when I find one of the most simple dress there," I told him. "Okay." **

** So after I got ready, we headed out. "Soo why do you want to go dress shopping again?" I asked. "Because I would like you to go to the dance with me," Kid blushed. " Oh my gosh! Kid your blushing!" I squealed making him blush more. Leaning over I kissed his cheek, and said, "Yes, of course I'll go with you," I giggled. **

** We walked into the first dress store we saw. Immediately I saw a red dress. It was beautiful, it was selfless, a sweetheart top cut, and three thick black strips going across the bust. The rest of it was a blood red. It went just past my mid- thigh. "Kid! I love this one!" I told him. He took a look at it and turned away, "Okay," He said. **

** Since dress shopping passed so quickly we decided to just go back home and watch movies. **

** "Ahh home again!" I sighed. Suddenly I got an evil idea. "Hey Kid I'll be right back," I told him and ran to my room. Quickly, I changed into my dress. Walking back out I found Kid looking for a movie. "Hey Kid how do I look?" I asked. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of me. "Your perfectly symmetrical no matter what you wear," He muttered pretty much to himself. "I'm going to take that as a complement," I told him. Kid walked so he was in front of me, looking down at me. "How tall are you?" I asked. "I don't know, 5'8'?" He answered. I growled, I was four inches shorter then him. "Ash," Kid muttered. I looked back up at him, and he's lips brushed against mine. I grinned, "So Kid, when did you decided to do this?" I asked.**

** Kid put on a movie and I went and changed. "Soo, what movie did you put in?" I asked snuggling up to Kid. "I'm not sure," He said. **

** Kid had put in some type of scary movie, and when it showed the killer he got mad, "Look! The killer isn't symmetrical!" He yelled at the T.V., "Such a disgrace," I laughed at him. "And what would you do if I wasn't symmetrical?" I asked. "Make you symmetrical," Kid said without any hesitation. "Wow, very special," I said and started to get up. Kid grabbed me, "Get off you weirdo I'm thirsty," I growled playfully. This made Kid tug me harder until I landed on him. "Bite me," He told me. I looked at him, "No, I bit you once and that was enough," I told him seriously trying not to look at his neck. "Come on Ash, you know you want to," He ordered. "No, Kid," I growled trying to get up. He shoved my head to his neck. I licked his neck and his arms started to loosen. Swiftly I stood up and walked to the kitchen. **

** Kid followed me. "Kid I'm not going to bite you," I growled getting a cup and my drink. After getting my cup from the microwave I turned around. I dropped my cup, standing there was not Kid, it was Asura. **

CLIFF HANGER! Yay! I finished. Okay so I'm not sure If I can update tomorrow because I have a school dance! Okay the dances are lame but the D.J. IS SUUPER HOT! I'll try to update though!

~NightRaven3pointoh


	8. 9th Day

Ello peoples! Miss me? Okay so the dance SUCKED. Seriously it was a waste of money and time… And then I went to my mom's house sooo… we _were _gonna go to the library and I was gonna type there but NOOOOO. My brother left us to watch over my niece. So Ima apologize now if they're shorter then normal and/or suck greatly.

~NightRaven3pointoh

"Asura," I murmured. He separated his bandages around his face, "Ashlynn," He slightly growled. "What are you doing here," I growled the power coming to me; I was ready to attack and defend. "Now, now Ashlynn no need to get the power," Asura chuckled slightly. I felt myself get leaner, stronger and prettier. "Go away," I hissed, crouching in a defensive position I stared at him willing him to attack. "Ahh but Ashlynn, you don't want my to leave," He told me bringing his face closer to mine. I bore my fangs at him, "And why not," I let out an animalistic growl. "And what about your precious human?" He asked. Human? Suddenly Asura brought some of his wrappings to my view and fighting and withering in them was Kid. When Kid saw me he did a double take. Wide- eyed he stared at me.

** "Let. Him. Go," I struggled to keep control over my anger. "Aaah now you'll cooperate," He looked at me. I stared in the red orbs he called his eyes. "What do you want?" I asked standing up straight and looking him straight in the eyes. "No should know that perfectly well," he growled. "What? Me? My soul?" I growled back. "Yes, the soul of an ancient," He 'purred'. "Fine just take me and leave him," I sighed letting go of the power. "Fare enough," He said putting Kid down only for Kid to jump up, "No ash!" He yelled at me. I looked at him blank faced, "You don't control me," I said plainly. "You fool! Don't go with him!" Kid continued to yell at me. "No, _you're _the fool, believing in everything, all the lies I told you," I laughed cruelly, "I never cared about you Kid, and I never will," I told him bluntly my face still blank. **

** "Come on Ashlynn, I will take your soul elsewhere," Asura said taking hold of my waist. I nodded, my face still a void of any emotion. It was the only way I could prevent myself from bursting out in tears. Kid's broken face never left my mind…**

I almost cried myself! I'M SORRY! Please DON'T KEEEEELL ME! But that has to happen in order for the story to prpogress!


	9. 10th Day

Okay in an attempt to clear things up for both myself and all you readers… the 9th chappie it was like midnight! It may not seem like the 8th chappie took that long buuutttt it did. So the last chappie it was really late at night and reeeallly early in the morning, sorry for the confusion (If there was any). Okay so TO THE STORY!

~NightRaven3pointoh

**I woke up my head pounding and my back aching. I moved over and then realized this didn't smell like Kid's house or my bed. In defense mode I sat up in the bed jumping to my feet in one swift movement. "Your awake," Someone said in the shadows ahead of me. Asura. "Why didn't you just kill me yesterday?" I growled. Asura walked closer, putting his hand on my cheek. I almost bit him. "Ashlynn, you loved me…" He whispered. "Yes, _loved_ as in not anymore," I growled. Asura brought his face closer, "Why the change?" He asked. I growled. **

** DEATH THE KID'S POV!**

**I was trying to catch my breath when Liz and Patty walked in. "Damnit," I growled to myself punching the floor. "Kid? What happen? Where's Ash?" Liz asked. "Liz, Patty, we're going to get Ash," I told them. "Okay, where is she?" Liz asked. "I'll explain on the way," I told them. **

** Ash's pov**

**Asura bound my hands and legs. "This is so you wont get any ideas," he said. I grinned, "I already have some." Suddenly my cheek stung. "Don't make me be like your mother," He growled. The power surged in me as rage tore through my body, "How do you know about that?" I screamed. Asura gave me an evil grin, "Death should have been more careful when you were talking to make sure no fly heard," he told me. Fury surged through me, "I hate you!" I screamed bloody tear streamed own my face, "I'll **_**NEVER**_** love you again!" I spit at him. Asura frowned, "We'll see," And he left. Leaving me crying blood on a bed in a room, not knowing where I am. Kid…**

**Okay I'm like REALLY sorry! I need help! I have no idea where I want to go with this! If you have ideas and want to share please put them in a review! **


	10. 11th Day

Okay my pretties… I realized this is only the 11th chapter… and it's December 15th. Again… I'm sorry. BUT I got some ideas after the last chapter (I don't know how I just did…). So things will go longer and faster.

~NightRaven3pointoh

**I knew it was morning. With every fiber in my being I knew it was morning. I wished it wasn't. Asura came in. "Aww poor little Ashlynn, you have dried blood on your face from crying in your true form," He mocked me. I snarled at him, "Just kill me, don't make me suffer, it isn't nice," I growled. Suddenly my chin was grabbed, my head pulled up and Asura's lips met my cheek where the dried blood was. I growled lowly in my throat. "So Ashlynn, did you really go through everything you said you did or did you make it up in order to get Death's sympathy?" Asura asked. "Of course it was true," I said crossly. "Really now?" He taunted. I called to the power and grabbed his head putting my thumbs on his temples. I thought back:**

** "What beautiful music your daughter plays, what talent does your other one have?" "Well, she's still practicing but she's on her way to being a violinist," _I hated that stupid violin. _"Come on Girls get out!" _Why is it so hot? _"Ashlynn, come wake up we have to get out the house is on fire," _What? But why would mother call me too? You're her favorite, I mean nothing. _"You go ahead, I have to check on something," _Okay just please make it out. _"You stupid girl! How could you let her go back? Your own flesh and blood, how could you let her BURN?" _I didn't mean to, I wanted her to come out. She was my sister my Diamond in this house of rocks. But why don't you care that __I__ made it out? Why don't you care about __me__? _"Hello I'm Colin Hives," _Hello, I'm Ashlynn, don't pay attention to me, my mother will have a fit. _"Would you meet me at Town Square tomorrow?" _Of course I will any girl with a quarter of a brain would. But let me ask you, should I be happy? Or offended?_ "You came! To be honest I didn't think you'd sow up," _Sorry for putting that doubt in your mind. _"Ashlynn you are forbidden from ever seeing that boy!" _I knew that was coming. But now I think I love him. _"Ashlynn, Ashlynn," _I'm wake just ignoring you now go away. _"Ashlynn, I want to give something to you," _What? _"I want to give tot eh most incredible power, and immortality. Just... Stay still baby this will hurt a little bit," _No, I don't want- _**

"No!" Asura yelled ripping his head out of my grasp. His breathing was ragged and almost painful, " Those… Were your… Memories?" He panted out. I nodded glaring at him, "I never made it up," I growled. "Well, you'll be excited to die then," Asura said suddenly he smiled evilly, "Then let's see how long it takes…" He said before walked out. Leaving me alone again. The memories haunting me again…

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had like 13,000,000 things due this week! (For school) And to Thing:**

** NOOOOO I DON'T WANNA BE LOCK IN A CLOSET WITH BLASCKSTAR! SICK PATTY ON ME JUST! DON'T! LOCK11 ME! IN! THE! CLOSET! **


	11. 12th Day

Okay now I apologize once again! And that's all I'm gonna say 'cause I'm getting tired of apologizing… Soo: DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY CHARECTERS!

~NightRaven3pointoh

I felt sick. I felt myself shifting between the power and my normal form. I couldn't tell which one made me feel better. It's been two days since I've had blood, I shouldn't be like this. I should be able to last another few days normally without blood. This is what I get for going to that stupid school. No, wait the school isn't stupid. I am. If it weren't for that school I never would have met the people I did. All the lunches we spent together joking around and laughing. And this is how I'm going to die.

** Asura walked in. He looked like he was observing a science experiment. I hated him, and his stupid look. I felt a pressure in my head. 'His madness', I thought. If he kept me from drinking blood my soul wavelength won't be able to keep his out and I'll go mad. Fabulous. "Now what will happen," He was talking to himself and he bent over and put his face near mine. Bad idea. I shifted into the power and attacked, digging my fangs into his neck. His blood tasted like fear, anger and power. Suddenly I was pulled off, "You!" Asura growled. "Untie me and we'll see if I can get anymore," I taunted. I felt slightly stronger, I was strong enough that I'd be able to attack and defend. But even before I would be able to attack and defend. That's how my body's changed. **

** If I'm thirsty the back of my throat will get dry. If I continue not to drink my stomach will squeeze and knot. And if I still don't get blood, I'll start shifting. After that phase my body will start eating at it's own blood. Making my body weaker but me stronger. If that makes sense. I'd be weakening my body but I'll feel strong; but at that point I'll die. There's no turning back the damage that's one. Unless I go into a slumber and get woken up by the blood of one with true and honest intentions. **

** "No," He grinned. "I'll just keep you here and see how long my pet will survive without blood," And he walked out. I felt defeated. Diamond's voice came to my head; 'Only accept defeat when everything won't let you go on'. At that point in my life I didn't understand. Now I do; I'm not done fighting. I took a deep breath and concentrated. I drank his blood, I connected to him, and he should be able to hear me. So I called out to him, '_Kid, I'm okay. Please do not come. I can do this, believe in me please_'. Hopefully our connection was enough for him to hear that. **

** "Okay Ashlynn you got this. Just as Colin taught you, no need to waste a good teacher right? Right now just deep breathes and sing," I told myself. I shifted into the power and sang my melody:**

"_**Flowers bloom,**_

_**Seasons continue.**_

_**My love, my dear.**_

_**Oh I wish I had you here with me,**_

_**So I'll sing my song. **_

_**And think of you.**_

_**All the things I learned.**_

_**Until I sleep. **_

_**I'll remember you,**_

_**My sweet lullaby. **_

_**You were my sweet lullaby.**_

_**Your voice,**_

_**Softly talking,**_

_**I'm still listening.**_

_**Waiting for the song still unheard.**_

_**Oh how I miss you my dear,**_

_**My love,**_

_**My sweet lullaby.**_

_**So I'll sleep,**_

_**I hope to dream.**_

_**To dream of you." **_

I sung softly, making sure my voice carried to wherever Asura was. Slipping out of my bindings. I walked out of my room. Freedom sang in my veins. But I knew this wasn't over. Not yet.

Okay so before you people go and look that little tune up. It doesn't exist. I made it up. It's just a little poem. Nothing much, it's pretty bad in my opinion. But if you like it review to the story. Oh! And before I forget I'm making a movie that goes along with this story (It's like a PowerPoint nothing special) but if you want to see it when it's done PM me your email and I'll see if I can email it to you. So Peace!


	12. 13th Day

Hello again my pretties! Oh, it feels sooo good to begin to catch up on all my chappies! So today's what the 16th? And this is the 13 chappie! Yay! LETS THROW A PARTY! No, just kidding… So enjoy! I OWN NOTHING!

NightRaven3pointoh

**I woke up my back aching. Joy, I groaned and realized where I was. Back at the entrance of the cave I slept, hidden for I don't know how many years. I kept an extra blood bottle in here for 'just in case' matters like this. **

** I walked into the cave. The cool dampness of it felt nice on my skin. Finally I got to a door. My door. I pressed my palm on it and used the power to open it. I smiled when it opened. Inside was an exact replica of our room, Diamond's and mine. Only with a few more mature additions on my side; I walked over to my nightstand and found my blood bottle. I grabbed it and drank some of it. After Asura's blood I didn't need that much and if I drank too much my body will reject it along with my change. **

** I stayed a while mostly taking little naps. It was just after noon when I tried to contact Kid again. '_Kid can you hear me?' _It was a little bit before I got the little message, _'Yes,' _I smiled at the sound of his voice. _'Okay Kid I'm in my sleeping cave. Do you know where it is?' _I asked him. Again it was a little while before I got my reply, _'Yes I do,' _I nodded to myself. _'I'll be waiting,' _and I settled down for another nap. **

** I woke up when I felt 3 more presences. Kid, Patty, and Liz; joy fluttered through me. I got up and walked out to greet them. When they came into view I couldn't help but smile. I ran up and launched myself at Kid. "Hey Ash!" Liz said patting me on the back gently. I almost burst into tears. Almost. If it was the only thing my mother taught me that was to never cry in front of people. I felt Kid wrap his arms around me, "Don't do that again,' He told me. I let go of him and grinned, "No promises," I stuck my tongue out. And turned to the group. "Can I go back to school now?" I asked. **

** I only made it about halfway when I felt weak. When suddenly I collapsed. My body was still weak and I was pushing myself. I heard Kid and Liz calling my name. I opened my eyes a little, "I'm okay," And went into a deep sleep. **

** Behind my eyelids a bright light flashed before my eyes. **

'_**There she stood,**_

_**At the edge of fate.**_

_**Leaving behind,**_

_**All she loved.**_

_**She loss. **_

_**Her fate broken.**_

_**Lost.**_

_**To those who dare challenge.**_

_**They leave,**_

_**Cold whispers.**_

_**Her skin,**_

_**Soft, pale, like a white rose.**_

_**The Death apparent.**_

_**Her eyes,**_

_**Cut like stones.**_

_**Glaring chills,**_

_**Into your spine.**_

_**She's leaving.**_

_**Fate, is taking her.**_

_**Giving her**_

_**The wings she needs.**_

_**But not what is seen,**_

_**Is what is done.**_

_**Lies.**_

_**Smother.**_

_**Choking innocents.**_

_**It's pale gray life,**_

_**Sucking others' out of their souls.**_

_**Souls.**_

_**Taken.**_

_**Destroyed. **_

_**Until, **_

_**Only she stands.**_

_**In the hands of Fate.' **_

Ugh, my head hurt. I felt myself being carried and I recognized Kid's sent. Relaxing I went back to sleep. There's a long road ahead of me.

Man, I hate how unlong the days are….. Anywho! This is the 14th chappie. Enjoy and stick around for the others!


	13. 14th Day

Hello, my pretty purple peppers! I know like half of you do not read this part so I'm going to start calling you guys random things… If you actually read this part say so in a review, that way I'll make sure not to offend anyone. AND I OWN NOTHING.

~NightRaven3pointoh

**"Ugh," I groaned. Opening my eyes, I saw Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Zedra, and Kokro. "What are you guys doing here," I hoarsely asked rubbing my eyes. "Well, I figured my awesome self would cheer you up," Black Star yelled then laughed in my face. I punched him in the face without a second thought. "Ah! Black Star!" Tsubaki cried running up to the annoying blue haired human. "Hey, Ash, Thanks" Soul commented. I looked at him, "It was either I punch him or kill him. I figure I'd get into a lot of trouble for killing him so I just punched him," I shrugged. "ASH I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT TO! YOU JERK!" Liz and Zedra yelled at me. My eyes widened in surprise. "Uh." "Yeah Ash, you really gave us all a scare," Maka smiled. Suddenly people surrounded me, everyone was hugging me. **

** "Ugh please get off," I gasped trying to get air. Suddenly I had a cup shoved in my hands, looking up it was Kid he was facing sideways and ha his eyes closed, "Here drink this," He told me. I smelled it and widened my eyes in surprise. It was blood. "Hey Kid, what's that?" Maka asked. I sighed this would eventually get out so I made eye contact with everyone, "This doesn't change me okay?" I told them. They all nodded. "I'm a vampire," I told them.**

** Their faces were kind of funny. Everyone was shocked. Well, except Kid, Liz and Patty. Ragnarok was the first to speak, "That explains a lot," He said. Suddenly Black Star burst out laughing, "Hahahaha! You can't be serious!" He laughed. I growled and shifted into the power, "Really, I tend to be serious a lot," I hissed showing my fangs. Black Star shut up. "Wow," Soul said walking up to me. He put his face in mine and looked at my eyes. "They look like blood," He commented. "That's because it is, in a way," I said letting go of the power. I rested my calm dark gray gaze on all of them, "Please don't treat me any different," I pleaded. **

** Suddenly I was attacked. I squealed in surprise as I fell side ways and landed on my back Black Star on top of me. "Get the hell off!" I growled. Black Star was suddenly blown off me. I looked up, Kid held Patty in her gun form. "Don't attack her," Kid said blandly. **

** Dr. Stein appeared at the door a half an hour later, "Okay guys you should leave Ashlynn alone to heal," He said. **

** When everyone left, I snuggled into the blankets and drifted into a deep dreamless state.**

I HAVE COMPLETED ALL MY PROJECTS! Now all I have is normal school work, which I can handle! Sooo I know it's the 18th. I only have 7 more days of this. And I have 3 chappies to catch up on. It's okay I'll do just that! Have faith! Peace! 


	14. 15th Day

Okay for starters… I AM NOT A PIECE OF POO! That wasn't nice… But ya know I've been call worst so I don't really care. Okay to FanasyFreak: In earlier chappies I said I owned Ash but it made me feel n sound wrong sooo I don't write that part anymore… Anyway… Onwards with the story whose characters' I do not own. (I do own Diamond, Ash, Zedra, and Kokro).

~NightRaven3pointoh

**When morning came, Kid, Liz and Patty came into my room. "ASH!" Patty sang loudly in my ear. I almost killed her there. I glared at her my eye turning red, Patty shuddered and hid behind Liz, "I'm sorry," She said quietly. I sighed and sat up. Rubbing my eyes I looked at Kid, "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "Father wishes to see you," Kid told me. "Oh," Liz handed me some of my clothes. **

** After I got ready Kid walked me to Lord Death's chamber. Before we got to the door I stepped in front of him and hugged him. He froze then he relaxed and awkwardly hugged me back. I smiled to myself before letting him go and walking down the hallway. **

** When I reached Lord Death, I shifted to the power. "Death," I greeted. "Ashlynn," Lord Death started. "Yes?" "I need your help," Lord Death continued, "Asura, is going around murdering innocents in Death City. I need your help to stop it," Lord Death told me. I felt my face pale. **

** "W-What?" I stuttered when I got my voiced back. "I'm sorry Ashlynn but I need you," Lord Death said really looking sorrowful. I let out a shaky breath and ran my hand through my hair. "I'm going to need preparations," I told Lord Death letting the power go. "Yes, Yes I know. I'm planning on having the entire town evacuate, and Stein is going to help you out with extra fighting techniques. I nodded, "Lord Death I think your forgetting something," I said. " What?" He asked. "I'm going to need blood," I told him, "Straight blood, the power takes a lot out of me, out of the blood I drink. So I'm going to need a special kind," I said. Lord Death nodded in understanding. "Yes, yes of course, I'll get right on that. In the mean time go find Stein he'll give you your extra classes," Lord Death dismissed me. **

** It wasn't hard to find Stein. He was just out front. "Ah Ashlynn, I'm going to give you your extra training," He told me standing up from his chair. "So, don't go easy on me," He said taking his glasses off and adjusting his screw. I knew Stein could match any wavelength. So my plan? Keep my wavelength weak until Stein was least expecting it. **

I shifted into the power and kept my wavelength weak. Stein looked at me strangely, "I figured when your in the power your wavelength would be stronger," He told me. I snarled, "Are you going to make your move or are we going to stand here and chat?" I growled. Stein came towards me. I flipped over him. "You gotta do better then that," I growled dodging his every attack. Stein suddenly stopped, "Your turn," He said breathing heavily. I grinned, jumping up I went to kick his face, knowing I was going to be blocked I slammed my foot down. Using my foot as leverage, while Stein was still in motion from blocking my non- existent kick, I flipped over and put my figure on his third eye when I was upside down in the air and said, "psychí̱" Which was Greek for soul. The full force of my wavelength went into Stein's third eye all at once. I landed perfectly on my feet behind Stein and watched him fall.

** Panicking I went over to Stein, "You okay? I'm sorry, you told me not to go easy on you so I didn't," I rambled on. "A-Ashly-ynn," Stein stuttered. "Yeah?" I asked. "You passed."**

**Hola y'all! I'm very very very sorry! I got caught up in stuff! But I have Christmas break now so ima use that time to catch up… So peace! **


	15. Author Note

PLEASE READ

Hey people, sorry, I can't update for a while I need to get my life together. I've got a lot of things to juggle and I can't really focus on one specific thing at the moment. I'm really sorry, I will update this and all my others, but I will end this one at 25 chapters just like the title. So again I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but I need breaks and no deadlines.

~NightRaven3pointoh


End file.
